


Home To Stay

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-07
Updated: 2004-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a song fic. It's sung by Josh Groban. One of the best voices I have heard.





	Home To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks to my beta Ponga,who helps in so many ways.  
THANK YOU. ALso thanks to my friends who have helped me. This song is sung by Josh Groban.Song part is in BOLD!

* * *

**I know you're gone  
I watched you leave   
I always thought   
That it was me **

I know I wasn’t the easiest person to get along with or understand but Justin always got me.

**You made it clear  
With that last kiss   
You couldn't live a life   
With maybe's and whatif's**

I can’t believe that Justin is in Paris, doing an art show opening. I can believe it, he’s talented, but I can’t believe how much I miss him. He told me that he had to go. He had to leave. We were still having trouble with me opening up to him. I miss my Sunshine.

 

**When every boat  
Has sailed away   
And every path   
Is marked and paved**

I know that I don’t do this stuff. I don’t do love, or boyfriends, but my path was marked from the moment he walked into my life.

**When every road  
Has had its say   
Then I'll be bringing you back   
Home to stay**

He has to know how I feel about him. I have to let him know.

**I have the cards you sent to me  
You wrote of trains and Paris galleries   
This spring you'll draw   
Canals, and frescoed walls   
Look how far your dreaming's gone**

I am looking at the cards as I am on a plane. On my way to Paris. I have to let Justin know. I have to tell him.

**When every town looks just the same  
When every choice gets hard to make   
When every map is put away   
Then I'll be bringing you back   
Home to stay**

He has to know where home is. I walk in and see him standing by the sketches he has on display. I walk over to him and look at him. I missed those eyes.

**And now I know why you had to go alone  
Isn't there a place between**

I know why he had to do it. But it also made me realize that I need him. I look at him and smile. He smiles back and I take his hand. I lead him away from the crowd and pull him into my arms. 

**When every boat  
Has sailed away   
And every path   
Is marked and paved**

He can see the truth in my eyes. From the words I am saying to him. I repeat them to him from one of my favorite tunes because it’s how I feel. 

**When every road  
Has had its say   
Then I'll be bringing you back   
Home to stay**

He knows what I am saying. That I want him to come home. I want him there to stay. 

 

**Reach out to me  
Call out my name   
And I would bring you back again   
Today**

 

I kiss his lips and smile at him. “Let’s go home Sunshine. I want you home.”

“Always Brian I love you” and I kiss him deeply, saying with my lips what my voice can’t say. But every part of my body is saying it right back to him. He looks up at me and smiles. He knows. 

I would always bring him home to stay.


End file.
